1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for an air bag which protects passengers from an impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the viewpoint of passenger protection, various demands have been made in relation to air bag gas generators which are incorporated into an air bag system installed in an automobile. One of these demands is a reduction in size and weight of the air bag gas generator itself in accordance with demands for a reduction in the weight of the vehicle.
A gas generator accommodates therein a coolant/filter for cooling high-temperature combustion gas that is generated upon combustion of a gas generating agent, and trapping combustion residues. However, this coolant/filter is a high-density device formed from a wire mesh or the like, and therefore has a large mass. Accordingly, demands are being made for a smaller, lighter coolant/filter which enables reductions in the size and weight of the gas generator while maintaining a favorable cooling effect and so on.
As prior art of the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,805 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,420 can be cited.